Iron Man of Winterfell
by magsofthemuses
Summary: It's been generations since the War of the Seven Kings in Westeros and Tony Stark is the new Lord of Winterfell. A drabble collection.
1. Winter is Coming I

The woman Tony had brought home last night was still asleep and the morning was getting long so JARVIS figured she might need a little encouragement.

"Good morning, it's seven am and the weather…" JARVIS' voice through the house speakers trailed off. She wasn't paying any attention.

Blearily the woman rubbed at her face and blinking started to focus on the large shape on the other side of the room. A shrill, blood-curdling scream erupted from her mouth at the sight of the massive direwolf sitting in the doorway.

Across the house Pepper Potts, Maester of Winterfell, dialed up Happy and asked him to bring the car around.

**END**


	2. Winter is Coming II

Maria Stark, Lady of Winterfell, always came to sit on her son's bed and talk with him before he drifted off. He was growing up so fast and she wanted to cherish every last single drop of childhood he had left in him.

Though she had married into the Stark name she knew all of the old family tales and Tony would lie, wide-eyed in bed, soaking in the words. He knew by heart the tales of Bran the Builder, the battles with the Boltons, the exploits of the Night's Watch on the Wall before it fell and especially the stories of Jon Snow and his direwolf, Ghost.

He loved hearing about the direwolves.

It certainly came as no surprise to anyone when a teenage Tony Stark decided he wanted to have one and the fact they hadn't been seen since the time of the War of the Five Kingdoms was no deterrent to him.

His father, normally so reserved and stern, had to admit even he was impressed with Tony's ingenuity. However, unsatisfied with it's limited response capacity, Tony 'shelved' his cybernetic direwolf until his twenties when he created JARVIS and decided he might as well give his companion AI an occasional body to move around in.

Tony Stark then became the first Lord of Winterfell to walk with a direwolf in a thousand years.

**END**


	3. Winter is Coming III

The first thing Tony noticed was that he was lying in something cold and wet and it was extremely unpleasant. When he tried to get up (not an easy feat with his head swimming as it was - what _had_ he been drinking?) a firm voice told him to lie still.

Then he realized why.

There were cables going into his chest. He followed them along with a finger and reached a large, very old battery pack.

_Noise and fear and shock and pain and-_

Nothing.

Tony Stark, Lord of Winterfell, howled in pain.

**END**


	4. Winter is Coming IV

As Tony recovered from his wounds (though he would forever need something to keep the shrapnel in his chest at bay) he prayed for sleep just to keep his shame and anger at bay. His eyes didn't so much as flutter as he stared off into the darkness, his mind a horrid buzz of emotion. For most of his life he had worn the armour of his name and house. He was Lord Stark, the only son of the great Howard Stark and heir to one of the oldest and grandest houses of Westeros. A house that had languished for generations but under his father's brilliance has risen to financial prosperity to rival the Lannisters and gathered military might enough that whispers traveled like ghosts through the land saying 'The King in the North has returned.'

Then his father had died and he was left a boy to rule a legacy. Armoured by expectations and tradition.

Here he lay, stripped bare, and he wondered if he would ever feel the same again.

**END**


	5. Winter is Coming V

Lord Stark counted himself lucky that his fellow prisoner was Ho Yinsen, a brilliant man himself he could keep up with Tony's face-paced work. He had been rather surprised when Tony hadn't called for aid in construction and instead hammered the metal himself, handling the smithing tools like he had a thousand times before. He probably had, he'd remarked. His family history had mentioned a blacksmith far back in his line and it had become a tradition to teach the children how to work the metal.

Tony Stark could make that hammer sing and perhaps if he and Yinsen were quick and clever enough maybe he could make their captors sing as well.

**END**


	6. Winter is Coming VI

The cave smelled of musk, sweat, filth and fear. Who knew that fear had an actual scent? Sort of acrid and made his mouth taste like he had been sucking on a penny. For these men terror was their lives, from their terror came hate and loathing and the desire to cause terror in others. Fear was control. Fear was power.

It seemed appropriate, very symmetrical, in a the-universe-has-a-sense-of-humour sort of way that the last thing any of these men would feel before they died was terror. Shuddering, primal terror.

It was the nightmare from the beginning of time; the monster rising up out of the deep, dark depths of a cave.

**END**


	7. Winter is Coming VII

Tony had thought his time as a prisoner in a cave had been bad but this trapped, wandering the desert like some sort of Moses was some fresh hell. He had absolutely no idea where he was, where he was headed or how far he was from the nearest martini. It was a good thing he had access to the best doctors from across Westeros because skin cancer was definitely in his near future.

Then, from out of nowhere, salvation.

The roar of the helicopters was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His body was burned and chewed and his hair smelled like pee under his shirt and he really didn't think there was a drop of moisture left in his body and yet he felt the strange sting of tears in his eyes.

JARVIS, riding the direwolf body Tony had made him a lifetime ago, hit him so hard he dropped to his knees.

**END**


	8. Winter is Coming VIII

Winterfell was huge, as were all the seats of the great families of Westeros, but Tony always felt Winterfell had a little more character than the rest. He could be a little biased in that it was his home and had been his family's for thousands of years but the huge collection of buildings that rested over the ruins of the ancient castle seemed to vibrate with a promise of strength and power. Capital of the North it had grown in size as technology had improved as one of the only safe havens in the land when winter hit.

Obediah had hated it when Tony had started to venture beyond the city limits, hated that Tony liked to be out in the world and hand's on with everything. He had repeated the words: 'There must always be a Stark in Winterfell' over and over until Tony wondered if he even noticed that his young charge never listened.

Tony Stark, Lord of Winterfell, was not to be handled. He was a wolf and for the first time he felt like he understood what that meant.

**END OF PART ONE  
**


End file.
